Kinetic models of plasma apoproteins, cholesterol and triglyceride are being constructed based on data from experiments in man. The models are used to integrate plasma lipoprotein interactions with enzymes and receptors and to provide a better understanding of plasma lipoprotein synthesis and metabolism in health and disease. The models are particularly useful for the rigorous testing of hypothesis, the design of future experiments, and in quantitating the effects of various perturbations. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Berman, M., Hall, M., III, Levy, R., Eisenberg, S., Bilheimer, D.W., Phair, R.D., Goebel, R H.: Metabolism of apo-B and apo-C lipoprotein in man: Kinetic studies in normals and hyperlipoproteinemics. J. Lipid Res. 1977, In press. Blum, C.G., Levy, R.I., Eisenberg, S., Hall, M., III, Goebel, R.H. and Berman, M.: High density lipoprotein in man. J. Clin. Invest. 1977, In press.